


The Four Questions

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [109]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, References to Illness, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: It's the first night of Passover and Prue has questions for her family. Felicity, Oliver and Tommy wish their daughter wouldn't air the family laundry in front of the rabbi and his wife.





	The Four Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> This story references the serious illness of a child and a discussion about death.
> 
> This installment is 104/109. (There is a known issue at AO3. If viewing the stories from the series page, the story numbers aren't always correct. The story number when you open the individual stories is correct).  
> 1\. Penguinbreak (104)  
> 2\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 3\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 4\. Two Lights (Part 96)  
> 5\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 6\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 7\. We’ve Got Tonight (Part 85)  
> 8\. Five Nights, Five Conversations (Part 105)  
> 9\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 10\. Distraction (Part 95)  
> 11\. The Interim CEO (Part 88)  
> 12\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 13\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 14\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 15\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 16\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 17\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 18\. Test and Adjust (Part 102)  
> 19\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 20\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 21\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 22\. Incentives (Part 93)  
> 23\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 24\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 25\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 26\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 27\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 28\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 29\. When A Kiss Is Not A Kiss (Part 86) (  
> 30\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 31\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 32\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 33\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 34\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 35\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 36\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 37\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 38\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 39\. An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)  
> 40\. Pas de Deux (Part 75)  
> 41\. Take It Back (Part 76)  
> 42\. Alumni Of The Year (Part 90)  
> 43\. What Happens In Vegas (Part 107)  
> 44\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 45\. Moonlighting (part 98)  
> 46\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 47\. It Sings To Me (Part 84)  
> 48\. Ask Me And I’ll Tell You No Lies (Part 94)  
> 49\. Let The Sun Shine (Part 92)  
> 50\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 51\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 52\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 53\. Rendezvous With Destiny (Part 101)  
> 54\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 55\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 56\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 57\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 58\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 59\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 60\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 61\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 62\. If You Don’t Have Something Nice To Say (Part 108)  
> 63\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 64\. Three (Part 13)  
> 65\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 66\. Baby Talk (Part 91)  
> 67\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 68\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 69\. I Do. I Do. I Do. (Part 82)  
> 70\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 71\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 72\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 73\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 74\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 75\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 76\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 77\. The Investigation (Part 97)  
> 78\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 79\. William (Part 29)  
> 80\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 81\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 82\. Rebecca (Part 99)  
> 83\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 84\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 85\. The Forty-Year-Old Graduate (Part 78)  
> 86\. Take Me Out To The Ballgame (Part 83)  
> 87\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 88\. Emma (Part 77)  
> 89\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 90\. Tommy Merlyn’s No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day (Part 81)  
> 91\. The Magician’s Final Disappearing Act (Part 100)  
> 92\. Amazing Grace (Part 103)  
> 93\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 94\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 95\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 96\. True Love (Part 87)  
> 97\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 98\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 99\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 100\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 101\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 102\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 103\. Genius Child (Part 89)  
> 104\. The Four Questions (Part 109)  
> 105\. We Belong (Part 106)  
> 106\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 107\. Scars (Part 79)  
> 108\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)  
> 109\. Gut Punch (Part 80)
> 
> If you are new to the series, welcome.  
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

>

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

“Mommy?” Prue asked Felicity from the kids’ table.

Felicity smiled, “Yes, baby.”

“How come Bobby got to go to your wedding and I didn’t?”

Oliver put down the carving knife and their Seder guests, including Rabbi Liebowitz and his wife, Ruth, all stopped talking.

“Your brother wasn’t at our wedding, baby,” Felicity tried not to look panicked in front of the rabbi. “Put your napkin back on your lap, sweetie.”

“That’s not what gram said,” Prue continued. “She told Emma that Bobby was a surprise guest. Did he eat a piece of cake?”

Felicity shot her mother a look. Donna was studiously inspecting the ceiling. Except for her husbands, the rest of her family was struggling to maintain a straight face, including Walter. The rabbi and his wife were doing their best to pretend like they hadn’t heard anything.

“Your mommy was pregnant with Bobby when we got married,” Tommy stated. “He didn’t get any cake, so you didn’t miss out on anything.”

Prue nodded thoughtfully and Oliver began to serve dinner and conversations resumed. It wasn’t like Felicity was embarrassed that she was pregnant when she got married, they’d been actively trying to get pregnant, but it still wasn’t a question she wanted to field in front of their rabbi and his wife. It had taken Felicity a long time to find a synagogue that was welcoming of her non-traditional family and the rabbi had been kind, but she didn’t need her six-year-old reminding him that Felicity had been pregnant when she married Tommy and Oliver. Ruth smiled kindly at Felicity before she asked her what they were doing for Bobby’s bar mitzvah celebration.

“Excuse me, Emma?” Prue called across the dining room.

Emma turned away from Grace to look towards the little voice calling her name. “Yes, Prue?”

“Are you pregnant?” Prue asked innocently.

The conversation at the adult table, once again, came to a stop. All eyes flicked between Emma and William.

“Prudence,” Oliver said sharply. “We don’t ask people that question. It’s rude.”

Prue’s eyes welled with tears, “I didn’t mean to be rude, daddy, but Emma and Will are getting married, I thought they might be having a baby too.” Prue turned back towards her future sister-in-law, “I’m sorry, Emma.”

Emma smiled kindly, “It’s okay Prue. Will and I aren’t having a baby.”

“Oh,” Prue said with disappointment. She perked up, “But when you do have one, I’m going to be the baby’s aunt, right?”

Emma and William looked at one another and both swallowed heavily. William turned towards his sister, “We aren’t going to have a baby right away, but if – when – if we do, you will be an aunt.”

Prue smiled, “Good. I’ll be a nice aunt, like Aunt Thea.”

Lyla snorted.

Prue’s eyes went wide, “You’re a nice aunt too, Aunt Lyla, but Aunt Thea lets me play dress-up in her party dresses.”

“Aunt Thea’s party dresses are a lot nicer than mine,” Lyla agreed.

“That’s because you have to carry a gun,” Prue said before taking a sip of her grape juice.

The rabbi and his wife’s eyes went wide.

“I’m a Federal Agent,” Lyla explained quickly.

Prue grinned, “Aunt Lyla’s a total bad…,”

“Prue,” Oliver, Tommy and Felicity shouted together.

Tommy cleared his throat, “Prue, less talking, more eating.”

Prue looked at her plate and back at Tommy. She wrinkled her nose and pushed her plate away, “No, thank you.”

“It’s yummy,” Mia said, trying to be helpful.

“Do you want matzah ball soup?” Felicity asked. “You love Grandma’s soup.” Normally, Prue would eat soup, but she’d refused to have any during the soup course.

“How about haroset?” Tommy offered as a bribe.

Prue shook her head vehemently.

“Come here,” Oliver crooked his finger at her.

Prue dutifully got out of her chair and crossed the dining room. Oliver placed his hand on her forehead and then his lips. He shook his head to let his spouses know that she didn’t have a fever. “How’s your tummy?” he asked softly.

“I don’t have to go to the hospital,” she announced loudly. Prue pulled away from Oliver and wrapped her arms protectively around herself.

“Is Prue going to the hospital?” Nate asked anxiously.

“No one is going to the hospital,” Oliver announced to their son.  He turned his attention back to their youngest, “If your tummy doesn’t hurt, I’d like for you to eat something. You haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

“I’m not hungry,” she said sullenly.

Tommy got up from the table and disappeared into the kitchen.

“Prue, I need you to sit back down and eat some dinner. We have company,” Oliver reminded her.

Prue looked at the people sitting at the long table and wrinkled her nose, “They’re not company, they’re family.”

“Rabbi and Mrs. Liebowitz are visiting,” Oliver pointed out.

“On my best behavior,” Prue nodded as she remembered the solemn promise she took with her siblings.

Tommy returned from the kitchen with a bowl and a spoon. He walked by Oliver and took Prue’s hand. Tommy returned to his seat, next to the rabbi, and sat Prue on his lap, “Have some soup for me.”

“The soup is very good,” Rabbi Liebowitz smiled kindly at Prue. “You and your brother did very well with the four questions tonight.”

“I practiced with Grandma,” Prue said proudly.

“It shows,” the rabbi smiled again. “Your Hebrew is excellent.”

“Next year Nate will do the Hebrew and I’ll do the English, unless Will and Emma have a baby and then the baby will do the four questions,” Prue informed the rabbi.

“I think you and Nate will still be doing the four questions next year.” Tommy blew on a spoonful of broth, “Take a bite.”

Prue opened her mouth and swallowed the spoonful. She returned her attention to the rabbi and loudly whispered, “I almost died again. It makes everyone worry when I don’t eat.”

For the third time, all conversations stopped. Every eye turned to Prue.

The rabbi turned in his chair to face Prue directly. He took her hand, “Your family loves you very much.”

“They were scared I was going to die,” Prue informed her new dining companion.

“I’m sure they were. It is scary when someone we love is sick. Were you scared?” he asked her kindly.

Prue tilted her head and considered the rabbi’s question. “If I died, I’d wake up with my grandmas and grandpa, Aunt Laurel and Hildy in heaven. I’d miss everyone here, though. It might be lonely.”

Felicity had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from sobbing. Under the table, Roy clutched her other hand and held it tight. Ruth placed her hand on Felicity’s back and began to rub it. Felicity looked at her plate. If she made eye contact with either of her husbands she would lose what little of her composure she was clinging to. To hear her daughter speak so casually about her own death was nearly as painful as listening to the surgeons tell them about excessive blood loss and peritonitis.

“Do you know what the most powerful thing is?” the rabbi asked conspiratorially.

“Daddy,” Prue answered without hesitation.

The whole table laughed and the rabbi nodded, “After your daddy.”

Prue looked around the table, “Uncle John or Will.”

“I’m sure that is true too,” the rabbi smiled indulgently as the rest of the table tittered. “I was talking about, love. Love is a gift from God and it is the most powerful thing in the universe. Love gives us strength every day and love doesn’t end when we die. The love we shared with everyone stays and we take all the love we’ve ever received with us.”

“So, I won’t be lonely?” she asked hopefully.

“No, love makes it so we’re never lonely. All we need to do is think of the people we love and who love us and we’re not lonely.” He pointed at her soup, “Your dinner is getting cold.”

Prue opened wide and Tommy immediately put a piece of matzah ball into her mouth.

Felicity quickly rose from the table, “I’m getting more wine. Does anyone need anything?” She didn’t wait for an answer before she sped from the room. As soon as the door to the dining room closed behind her, the tears she’d been fighting began to fall. She quickly moved to the sink and turned the water on. With a hand braced against the sink and a dishtowel pressed to her mouth, she began to cry.

Oliver’s arms were suddenly around her and she turned into him. With her head buried against his chest, she began to cry harder.

“She’s okay,” Oliver said softly. “Prue’s fine and sitting at the dining room table - probably telling our guests that you’re both wearing your matching Doctor Who underpants tonight.”

Felicity began to laugh through her tears. She pressed the dish towel to her eyes, “I have no idea where her verbal diarrhea comes from.”

“Me neither,” he grinned. “The fairies must’ve left her on our doorstep.”

Felicity laughed. At the look of concern on her husband’s face she said, “I’ll be okay. It’s just hard to hear her talking about almost dying.”

Oliver took a shaky breath, “I know.”

“Can you believe we once thought the toughest conversation we’d have to have with our kids is the sex talk?” she asked with disbelief. It was hard to believe how naïve they’d been when they became parents.

“We’re going to need to check in with Bobby, Becca and Nate about this tonight,” Oliver smoothed the hair from her eyes.

“Yeah,” Felicity agreed. Talking to your kids about the possibility of their sibling dying was almost as awful as talking to your sick child about dying. “I imagine we will have four guests in our bed tonight.”

The dining room door opened and Prue ran inside with Tommy on her heels, “Mommy, I ate all my soup. Da said I can have haroset now.”

Felicity looked at Tommy whose eyes were pinched. Oliver took the bowl from his husband’s hand and wrapped him in a hug. Felicity smiled at Prue, “Well, if da says you can have horoset, I guess you can have some.”

“I want the apple one, not the fancy one,” Prue stood on her toes to try and see over the counter.

“Okay, the apple one it is,” Felicity spooned some haroset into a clean bowl.

“Make sure there’s enough for me to share with Nate.” Prue’s arms wrapped around Felicity’s leg, “Rabbi said I should give you a hug.”

Felicity put the serving spoon down and knelt next to her daughter, “I’d really like that.”

Prue wrapped her arms around Felicity’s neck and squeezed tight, “Don’t be sad, mommy. I’m all better now.” She stepped away from her mom and held out her hands for the bowl. “I won’t drop it,” she promised.

Felicity put the bowl into Prue’s hands and she watched her return to the dining room.

Tommy tilted Felicity’s chin up and kissed her softly, “I don’t think we have to worry about the rabbi ever coming back.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “As long as he doesn’t’ throw us out of the synagogue until the day after the twins turn thirteen.”

Oliver handed her a bottle of wine.

“We really don’t need any more wine,” she tried to hand the bottle back.

Tommy shook his head with disappointment, “What do I tell you about selling a lie?”

Felicity clutched the bottle to her chest, “Always stick with my original story.”

“Come on, before this is the longest Seder in the history of the world,” Oliver grumbled.

“Am I a mess?” Felicity turned her face to Tommy for inspection.

He smiled, “No, you’re still the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“Good answer,” she said as they walked towards the dining room.

“You’ve trained us well,” Oliver teased as he ushered them into the other room and to their waiting family and guests.

Felicity returned to her chair and Roy took her hand and placed a kiss to her cheek. “You okay?” he whispered.

She squeezed his hand and smiled her thanks, “I’m good.”

“Your family is beautiful, Felicity,” Ruth said. “Thank you for sharing your Seder with us.”

Felicity looked at the people gathered around her table and couldn’t agree more. Some of them were linked by blood, but all of them were joined by love. Oliver winked at her from the end of the table and she winked back. When he first stepped into her office, she never imagined he’d be the one to gift her with a huge family she could call her own. She smiled at Ruth, “Thank you, I think they’re all beautiful too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> I'm going on vacation to meet my niece for the first time, and then I will be traveling for work. I'm going to do my best to keep to my update schedule over the next two weeks.
> 
> Wednesday's flashbacks were a gift to this universe. I'm looking forward to writing about Oliver telling Felicity and Tommy about his last days on Lian Yu.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
